


Minimal Awkwardness Afterwards

by mistyzeo



Series: With Benefits (hate!sex) [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen aren't really dating, not really, and no one really knows about them, but then Jensen invites Jared to a party in order to protect his honor, and Jared might be getting in a little deeper than he expected.  Who knew Jensen was actually kind of really into him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minimal Awkwardness Afterwards

Jared's a quarter of the way into a nice, leisurely jerk-off session when his phone rings, vibrating wildly at his hip. His hands are slippery with lube, his shorts are around his knees, and he should be doing his math homework now because it's Thursday and he's got school in the morning. But his parents are out for a few hours at some kind of PTA function, and Jared is damned if he's going to answer the phone right now. It wouldn't be decent.

The phone goes quiet, and Jared tightens his fingers slowly around his cock, rubbing his thumb leisurely up and down the shaft. He tips his head back and lets out a breath.

The phone starts to ring again.

He looks down this time and it's Jensen's name on the display. _Fuck._ Jared's dick jumps in his fist.

He and Jensen aren't exactly dating. That would be much too dramatic or specific, and he and Jensen don't have anything really specific. It's more of a vague arrangement that suits both of them nicely. Jensen is an asshole, but he's fucking amazing at sucking cock, and Jared enjoys that to say the least. After their first slightly accidental encounter in the supply closet outside the locker rooms at school, where Jared slightly accidentally let Jensen take his virginity, _one more time_ turned into _once a week_ , which turned into _whenever Jensen beckons_. Still, though their relationship has been somewhat more complicated than it was before-- which was nonexistent-- it still doesn't amount to very much more than incredible sex and a lot of trash talking.

Jared wipes his hand on a tissue and leaves his dick hard against his stomach as he opens the phone.

"What the fuck do you want, Ackles?"

"Hi to you too, Sasquatch," Jensen says, and Jared's dick twitches again, just at the sound of his voice. "Nice of you to pick up," Jensen goes on, "got something important going on?"

"More important than you," Jared says, smiling. He trails his free hand down his bare stomach and listens to the sound of Jensen huffing a laugh.

"Fuck you. Listen," Jensen says, "I need a favor."

" _You_ need a favor?"

"Danneel's having a party on Friday night and there's this meathead on the football team who tried to make out with me two weeks ago."

Jared feels a flare of something unfamiliar in his chest, and his erection flags a little. He scowls into the phone.

"So he's probably going to be there, and I need you to show up and hang around and keep him away from me."

"Can't you do it yourself?" Jared asks. He doubts his parents will let him go to a party at Danneel Harris's house anyway.

Jensen sighs deeply. "Yeah," he says, "but it'll be more fun if you can really make an impression."

"I thought you didn't want people to know we were--" He stops, unsure of the word to use.

"Never mind," Jensen says, "I don't give a shit about that. People can go fuck themselves."

"So you need me to come to a party with you as, what-- your date?"

Jensen snorts. "Not as my date, asshole, my, um. My..."

"Knight in shining armor?"

"Fuck you, no!" Jensen sounds like he's trying not to laugh. "What were you doing just now, anyway? You're not eating dinner are you?"

"No," Jared says slowly. His cock is fully hard again, and he slides his palm over it. He can't help the little hitch in his breath, and Jensen must hear it, because he says, "Wait, are you jerking off?"

"Um," Jared says. His face feels hot all of a sudden, like he's been caught-- well, with his pants down. Which he has.

"You little pervert," Jensen chides, and his voice has gone all silky and low, "that why you ignored the first call? Too busy jerking that dick to pick up the phone?"

 _Shit_ Jared thinks. Jensen has moved from everyday assholery into his sex mouth, which is even filthier than his regular running monologue of foul language and attitude. It makes Jared insane, both with irritation and lust, and Jensen knows it.

"Shut up," Jared manages, but Jensen laughs outright.

"I'd love to watch you jerk yourself off," he says, sounding like he's considering what to have for lunch at the cafeteria. "Fucking love the look of your cock in your fist, the way it gets all big and red right before you come."

"Oh my god," Jared groans, blushing all the way down his chest, curling his fingers around his dick and trying not to tug at it. He's getting harder just listening to Jensen, and he feels like such an idiot. He wants to rub his thumb over the head of his cock and get it slippery with the pre-come he knows he's leaking already, but he resists. It's really difficult.

"Remember that time I fucked you in my bed when my parents were in Dallas?"

 _Fuck,_ how could Jared forget? Jensen unexpectedly convinced Jared to come home with him one afternoon, and then spent four hours driving Jared absolutely crazy. Jared came probably five times that afternoon, and by the last orgasm he was begging and sobbing almost before Jensen got started again. He'd been sore for days and actually skipped practice on purpose for the first time in his high school career.

"I loved the way you looked spread out on my sheets," Jensen says, "hard and just aching to get fucked. You're always so tight, baby, I love fingering you, love making you get all shaky and red-faced, god, you're so hot."

Jared's panting now, hand working on his dick without his permission, his phone wedged tight against his ear. He's desperate for it-- Jensen always makes him so desperate-- and he wishes Jensen were there right now to make good on his rambling.

"You like listening to me?" Jensen asks.

"No," Jared lies, trying to keep up the charade. Before Jensen called he was ready to draw it out for twenty minutes, and now he just needs to come. His balls feel heavy and full, and his cock is hot and sensitive in his hand, and he's not going to last long, not with the way Jensen is running his mouth. His cock is dripping and every pass of his thumb feels so fucking good.

"I remember I had to put my hand over your mouth, you were being so loud," Jensen says. His breathing is speeding up, and Jared wonders if he's got his hand in his pants too, whether he's as turned on as Jared is, thinking about it. "Didn't want the neighbors to hear you getting fucked; I doubt they'd like it as much as I do, listening to you. Loved watching you riding my dick and trying not to scream."

"Nngh," Jared says, and Jensen laughs, low and dirty in his ear. Jared's so close, orgasm building fast, and Jensen's all he needs.

"I wanna blow my load in that tight ass of yours," Jensen says, practically panting, "but I think maybe next time I'll fuck you till you come, and then I'll pull out and come all over your stomach."

That does it-- Jared bites off a groan and arches off the sofa, spurting over his hand. He fucks his fist, gasping, and over the sound of his own breathing he can hear Jensen moaning tightly. He's definitely jerking off too, maybe even coming at the same time. Jared shudders and collapses, entirely spent.

"Jesus," he manages finally, and Jensen laughs again, lighter this time.

"Was that good for you, baby?"

"Fuck off," Jared says, wiping his stomach off. He came so hard there's come on his shirt, which was shoved up under his armpits, and he's exhausted, feeling warm all over.

"So I'll pick you up at eight on Friday," Jensen says.

"I'll ask my parents, dickhead," Jared says.

"Do that. I'll see you tomorrow, princess."

"You wish," Jared says, and hangs up smiling.

+++

The next day it's all he can do not to blush when Jensen fixes him with a death-glare in the hallway, passing Jared's locker with his posse, and then winks at the last instant. Danneel Harris just rolls her eyes at him. Jared kind of likes Danneel. She's Jensen's partner in crime, the captain of the girl's cheer team, but she's way less of a bitch than most of the girls. She's nicer than Jensen, that's for sure, and she's probably the only other person who knows what happened in the gym storage closet.

He goes through his day as usual, but his stomach is tight with apprehension over asking his parents for permission to go to the party. They haven't met Jensen, or Danneel, and they've always been skeptical of Jared going to parties. Parties at Chad's house when his parents are there are fine by them, but this is a whole new ballgame.

His mom picks him up after practice, and he spends the first half of the drive home bouncing his knee and chewing his lip, trying to figure out the best way to go about this.

Finally, she says, "Jared, _what_?"

"What?" he says.

"Something's up," his mom says. "You gonna enlighten me?"

"Yeah," Jared sighs, picking at the fraying knee of his jeans. "There's a party tomorrow night, and um."

"Whose party?"

"This girl named Danneel?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Her name's Danneel," Jared says, more firmly. "She's a senior."

"And how do you know her?"

"She's the captain of the cheer team."

"I thought you hated the cheer team," his mom says slowly, glancing over at him, frowning.

Jared shrugs one shoulder. "She's a friend of a friend."

"Which friend, Jared?"

"Jensen Ackles," Jared admits.

"Wait, the guy you don't like, the one you used to talk about all the time?"

"Yeah."

His mom stops at a stoplight and turns to look at him carefully, her eyes narrowed. "Are you seeing him?"

"When you say 'seeing'..." Jared says, wishing he could stall.

"Jared."

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Kind of." He's not sure how to elaborate.

His mom is silent for a long time, almost the rest of the drive home, and Jared can feel the sweat running down the back of his neck. "Lemme talk to your dad," she says finally.

Jared goes upstairs to start his homework, and he can hear their voices through the floor. He imagines the conversation they're having-- how Jensen and Danneel are way older, how her parents may or may not be home, how he's 'kind of' dating/seeing/fucking Jensen. He tries to focus on his chemistry, but it's not easy.

He comes downstairs again for dinner and his dad says, "So I hear there's a party."

Jared nods and shrugs and tries to pretend that it's not a big deal-- that getting invited by his not-boyfriend to a party to not-protect his honor doesn't really mean anything. "It's just a couple of people." That's a lie. Maybe. Jensen never said, but Jared doubts Danneel will throw anything less than a rager.

Jared's dad raises an eyebrow in a succinct expression of how much he buys that. Nevertheless, he says, "Well, your mom and I agreed that we will allow you to go, as long as you have someone sober to drive you, and that you're home by midnight."

"Okay," Jared agrees instantly, reeling with the idea that they're actually okay with this.

"And you have to call us when you get there."

"Done."

"And who's this Jensen guy?"

+++

Jensen pulls up to the house the next evening and announces his presence by laying on the horn like the complete asshole he is. Jared's dad just rolls his eyes and says, "Don't expect us to wait up," as Jared throws on his coat and fumbles to open the door.

"Bye," Jared calls, not believing his dad for an instant. His mom absolutely will be waiting for him, because she's like that.

Jensen leans across the car to open the door for him, and Jared says, "You are such a dick," as he gets in. Jensen's wearing a lime green polo and dark jeans, and he looks douchey and hot at the same time.

"Shut up, Gigantor," Jensen snorts, giving the back of Jared's neck a squeeze. "This neighborhood needs a little excitement."

"Just drive," Jared says, beaming. His almost vibrating with excitement, and Jensen smirks at him and turns up the music as he backs out of the driveway.

"Get out much?" he asks.

"Be glad my parents don't know your reputation," Jared says. "How many people are gonna be there?"

"A ton," Jensen promises. "Danneel's parents are in L.A. for the weekend, so it should be crazy. I'm sleeping over."

"Oh," Jared says, nervously. "My parents said I have to be home at midnight."

"Lame," Jensen sighs. "Fine."

"And you have to be sober."

" _Fuck,_ " Jensen groans, pounding the steering wheel with his fist. " _Fine._ God you're annoying."

"Eat me," Jared says, grinning again.

"Might do," Jensen says, grinning back, and Jared flushes despite himself.

+++

Danneel's house is huge, and she seems to have managed to pack as many people as physically possible in. Jensen pushes open the door like he owns the place, gives a couple of people a smarmy two-finger wave, and takes Jared's hand. Jared starts, surprised at the contact, but Jensen just leads him through the living room and kitchen to the back porch.

"Want a beer?" he asks, and Jared shakes his head.

"Maybe later," he says. Jensen droops dramatically and sighs, and fills himself a plastic cup full of foam.

"Your loss," Jensen says. "Oh hey, Sandy is here-- that bitch graduated last year, I should go say hi. You good?"

"I'm good," Jared says, and Jensen promptly vanishes into the crowd.

There are two senior guys from the soccer team there, and they spot Jared as he wanders the crowd looking for familiar faces. They wave him over and press a beer into his hand, despite his protestations. He takes a sip for posterity, grimaces, and they laugh and slap his back so hard he nearly drops the cup.

"How'd a little pipsqeak like you get an invite to a party thrown by the esteemed Miss Harris?" Chris asks, keeping his hand on Jared's shoulder and giving him a little shake. He looks impressed.

"Friend of a friend," he says vaguely.

Chris's counterpart, Steve, is looking over Jared's shoulder, and Jared half-turns to see the aforementioned Miss Harris, wearing the smallest dress Jared's ever seen a girl wear. Steve also looks impressed. "Some friend," he says. "Damn she is hot."

Jared grins. "Yeah," he agrees. "She's nice, too. You wouldn't think it."

"Why, 'cause she's a cheerleader?" Chris asks.

"Well, yeah," Jared says. "They're all such jerks, but she's actually nice."

"What about Jensen?" Chris asks, slyly. Jared's stomach drops. They kind of have an agreement not to tell anyone about them-- and Jared's cool with that, really-- but now he's brought Jared to a party and there have to be people who saw them show up together.

"Still kind of a dick," he says, honestly, and Steve and Chris both laugh again.

Danneel spots them eventually and comes over, and she gives Jared a kiss on the cheek that is clearly for show. It works, though, and the other boys have looks of awe on their faces now. Jared feels like a king.

"Having fun?" Danneel asks him.

"Yeah," Jared says, trying not to blush now under pressure. "Nice house."

Danneel gives him a little pleased smile. "You need a drink?"

Jared shakes his head. "Thanks."

"I could use a drink," Steve says loudly, and Danneel gives him the finger.

"You can get it yourself," she replies. Chris guffaws and punches Steve in the shoulder, and then drags him away from Jared and Danneel.

"What's up?" Jared asks once they're gone. "Is that guy here?"

"Who?" Danneel asks, turning her head to hear him better.

"The guy Jensen says is stalking him or whatever," Jared says. "He said I was supposed to defend his honor, but... I don't really think he needs it." He scowls. He's just found Jensen by the keg again, obviously flirting with McCormick from the basketball team. McCormick's not gay, or he's not out, but he's not turning Jensen down point-blank, either. Jared is not amused.

Danneel laughs unexpectedly, leaning against his side. "Wait, you actually bought that?"

It catches him off guard. Jared's been operating this whole time on the assumption that what Jensen says is true, because he hasn't had reason to believe otherwise. "What?"

"There's no guy stalking him," Danneel says. "He just wanted you to come but he didn't know how to ask, because he's socially retarded."

Jared blinks. Jensen is the last person he would consider socially retarded, but then again... he's not particularly nice, except when he is, so maybe that's a signal that Jared's been deliberately ignoring.

"He should get his ass over here, too," Danneel goes on. "Shouldn't leave a thing like you alone too long. Might get took." She gives Jared's butt a squeeze.

Jensen's suddenly there like a ninja, as though he’s sensed someone copping a feel and needs to defend his territory. Jared can't decide whether he's pleased or pissed, considering where Jensen's just been.

"Hands off, Harris," he says casually, and Danneel backs off, hands in the air and eyes wide. Jensen smirks and puts his arm around Jared instead, insinuating his hand into Jared's back pocket. As PDAs go, it's pretty un-subtle.

"Fine," Danneel says, "I'm going to go find Brock and see if he wants to dance or whatever."

"Wanna dance?" Jensen asks in Jared's ear a moment later, his breath warm against Jared's neck. He tucks his head in close and presses his forehead to Jared's temple, and it's weirdly intimate.

"You drunk already?" Jared asks, trying not to sound as breathless as he feels.

"Why," Jensen asks, "am I slurring?"

"No," Jared says, "but you've been here for a full minute and haven't told me to fuck myself."

Jensen laughs and ruffles Jared's hair. "Naw," he says, "just don't feel like it right now."

Jared closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of Jensen's hands on him, body close to his, without any pretense of a hard fast fuck before they get caught. He tips his head to the side and rests his temple on the top of Jensen's head, and Jensen presses a kiss to his neck.

"Come on, freak," he says, "entertain me."

"Looked like McCormick was doing pretty well," Jared says, before he can stop himself. Jensen goes still, and lifts his head to frown at Jared.

"McCormick?"

"The—" Jared feels stupid. "The guy at the keg a minute ago."

Jensen's frown turns slowly into a smirk, and then a full grin. "Are you jealous?"

"No," Jared protests.

"You're _jea-lous_ ," Jensen says, prodding Jared in the side with his forefinger. "You thought we were _flir-ting_ , huh Padalecki? You mad?"

"I'm not mad," Jared says, trying to pull away, but Jensen has him in a death grip. He slides both arms around Jared's waist and tucks himself up snug against Jared's hip. He's a little shorter than Jared, only by an inch or so, but he fits neatly against Jared's body, chin on Jared's shoulder, cock in the groove of Jared's hip. He's not hard or anything, but the way he's pushing his hips forwards against Jared suggests that could change pretty easily.

"You wanna stake a claim?" Jensen asks, voice predictably dropping, until he's practically purring into Jared's ear. "Wanna show me off, tell everyone we're fucking? Want a rumor to get back to your parents, that Jensen Ackles is getting you into trouble?"

"You are such a shit," Jared says, grabbing Jensen's ass with both hands and yanking him up onto his toes. Jensen yelps and hooks his arms instead around Jared's neck, breathing hot against his mouth. Jared kisses him, tasting beer and liquor, and Jensen kisses back, biting at Jared's lips. They're near a wall, behind a worryingly expensive-looking vase, and Jared squeezes both hands and pulls harder, forcing Jensen to spread his legs to keep his balance, putting the bulge of Jensen's dick right against Jared's. Jensen's moaning into his mouth, fingers combing roughly through his hair and down the back of his neck, and Jared can feel himself swelling in his pants, getting hard from kissing. He wants to do this forever: just rock to the thrum of the music and make out with Jensen. He wishes there were a couch, so he could lay Jensen out and cover him with his body, bite his neck and mark him up and make him come just from that.

He satisfies himself with turning them and backing Jensen up against the wall instead. Jensen groans and breaks the kiss to gasp a breath, and Jared bites the edge of his throat, sucking kisses against his pulse.

Jensen hisses, "Fuck, wait," and Jared pauses for an instant, sucking hard, until Jensen scrambles and twists away from him, cursing. "Shit, Jay, that fucking hurt."

"Should," Jared says, feeling all dark and hot and crazy, his hands planted on either side of Jensen's head, his hips pinning Jensen to the wall. Jensen gapes up at him, their scant height difference magnified somehow, and Jared leans in more slowly this time, gaze fixed on Jensen's mouth.

Jensen lets out a breath, flicks his tongue over his lower lip, and his hands come up to fist in the back of Jared's shirt. Jared kisses him softly, just a press of lips, and Jensen moans again.

"You're a liar," Jared accuses, whispering against his mouth. "There's no one here you're trying to escape from."

"Huh," Jensen says, fingers flexing, trying to pull Jared's body closer. "What?"

"You told me I had to come because 'some meathead' on the football team wanted into your pants."

Jensen starts to laugh, chest shaking, and Jared kisses him again, swallowing the sound. Jensen quiets again and kisses back, until he finally says, "Yeah, okay," and bites Jared's lower lip. "I lied," he says. "Just wanted to give you a reason to show up."

"Party not a good enough reason?" Jared asks, nuzzling the corner of Jensen's jaw, kissing the spot under his ear.

"Wanted it to be _me_ ," Jensen says.

"Princess," Jared says, and butterflies are trying to take over his stomach.

"Fuck you," Jensen says, tipping his head to give Jared better access, and hitching his hips up against Jared's as well. Jared knows the shape of Jensen's dick in his pants, and he's hard now, fat head probably leaking, getting his underwear damp. Jensen is a briefs guy, and Jared loves the way his tight, cheerleader ass looks in snug white cotton. He also loves the way his cock distorts the fabric when he gets hard, looking huge behind the flap, and he loves teasing Jensen through the briefs, making him squirm and pant and hump against Jared's face until Jared relents and swallows him down. He thinks that might not be entirely appropriate now, but he's got Jensen in a position he's never had him-- slightly intoxicated, against a wall, and in public. It's all new.

Jared takes one hand off the wall and slides it roughly down Jensen's side, caressing the hard, muscled line of his body. Jensen's in perfect shape, strong and lean for his sport, and Jared loves the way he feels. He gives Jensen's ass a perfunctory squeeze and then slips around to the front, cupping him through his jeans. Jensen's hips jerk again, cock pulsing under Jared's hand. Jared nips at his collarbone, shoving the neck of his polo aside so he can get at more skin. Jensen groans and his head thunks against the wall, and Jared soothes the bite with his tongue.

"Jared," Jensen gasps, "we can't-- fuckin'--"

"Why," Jared asks, kneading Jensen's dick through his pants, "you afraid we'll get caught?"

"Fuck, you're dirty," Jensen says, and he sounds impressed. "Fine, do whatever you want, you little shit."

Whatever Jared wants? Jared wants to make Jensen come in his pants, actually. Get him back for the time he came in Jared's ass and made him ride home in the car with his mom still sore and not all the way cleaned up. He wants to leave Jensen covered in bite-marks and rumpled, and maybe convince him to leave the party early so they can make out and fool around in Jensen's car before Jared has to be home.

Jared checks his watch. It's only 9:30. There'd have to be pretty fucking serious messing around to take up that much time. _Fuck it,_ Jared thinks, changing his mind.

“C’mere,” he says, pulling away. Jensen gapes like a fish for a second, and Jared grabs his hand. “Come dance with me.”

“Jay, you can’t wind a guy up like that--” Jensen protests.

"Don't tell me blue balls can kill you," Jared says, tugging. Jensen stumbles after him, the crotch of his jeans distorted by his erection. Jared pulls him close and puts his mouth to Jensen's ear. "Because I know it's not true."

Jensen groans, sagging against Jared's body and clutching at his shirt. Jared puts an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in the direction of what passes for a dance floor. In reality it's Danneel's dining room, but it's been cleared of furniture and the music is pouring out of the kitchen. There's a loose knot of people dancing there under dimmed lights, and Jared slides right in, dragging Jensen with him.

"Wait, I love this song," Jensen says, "fuck yeah," and hooks his arms around Jared's neck. He pushes his hips into Jared's and starts rocking back and forth, grinding himself against Jared so Jared can feel the hard line of his dick digging into his thigh, and his own hard-on is snug against Jensen's hip. Jensen grabs the back of Jared's head and kisses him, deep and dirty, right there in front of everyone. There's a whoop from behind Jared, and he pulls away suddenly, startled. Jensen holds his head between his elbows, fingers in his hair, and grins at him, their foreheads pressed together.

"People are jealous," he says, over the music, and Jared flushes. He slides his hands into Jensen's back pockets and squeezes his ass, and Jensen's eyelids flutter as he moans. "Fuck, Jay, your fucking hands. _God._ "

He lets go of Jared abruptly and turns in his arms, pressing his ass against Jared's crotch instead. The music swells into a heavy pounding beat and Jensen moulds himself to Jared's front, back to Jared's chest, legs spread around Jared's knees. Jared's hands find their way to Jensen's belly and hip, holding Jensen against him, and Jensen tips his head back on Jared's shoulder and reaches over his head to curl his fingers in Jared's hair again.

Jared kisses him over his shoulder, drunk on the exhilaration of the PDA. Jensen bites at his mouth, grinding hard, Jared ruts his cock pretty shamelessly against Jensen's ass.

Time stretches out, one song bleeding into another, and Jensen keeps it up, teasing Jared with everything he's got. Jared gives back as best he can, stone cold sober, sneaking in a few covert gropes of Jensen's never-flagging erection.

Jared's lost track of how long they've been there, but his thighs ache from dancing and he's drenched in sweat. Jensen's perfect, drawing him back in every time he starts to realize they're surrounded by people watching in a kind of horrified fascination, distracting him from the inevitable embarrassment. Jensen turns back around and kisses Jared to within an inch of his life, practically humping his leg while Jared grabs his ass, and finally he breaks away, face pink and sweaty, and says, "Bathroom, now."

Jared lets himself be pulled off the dance floor and into a little powder room with blindingly white porcelain and a blue flower pattern on the wallpaper. Jensen slams the door behind them and starts to unbuckle his belt.

"Jensen, what," Jared starts, baffled, too turned on to think straight.

"I'm gonna come in like, five fucking seconds," Jensen says, unzipping and pushing his jeans down, "so if you wanna get in on it, you better get over here."

Jared's on his knees in an instant, crowding Jensen against the toilet, and Jensen groans loud as he pulls his cock out of his briefs. He's harder than Jared's ever seen him, huge and thick and dripping, his balls pulled up tight against his body. Jensen gives a few quick strokes and offers himself to Jared, who swallows him almost to the root in one smooth, practiced motion.

"Oh god," Jensen howls, clenching his fists in Jared's hair and rocking against his face, "Oh my god, suck me, please, I gotta come-- fucking hell Jared, you're so fucking hot, I can't-- oh god--"

Jared's holding him by the hips and letting him fuck his mouth, blind with how bad he wants it right now. Jensen's thighs are trembling, muscles taut, and he fucks in once, twice more before he shoves his dick as deep as it will go and comes, gasping Jared's name. Jared chokes, gagging, and Jensen hisses, "Oh fuck, sorry, sorry," and doesn't let go. Jared's eyes are watering, but he holds on until Jensen lets out a low, soft moan and sags back against the corner of the toilet.

Jared lets Jensen's cock slip from his mouth and wipes his face with the back of his hand. Even that kind of abuse hasn't diminished his hard-on at all, and he's aching to come, wants Jensen's hand on him more than anything. Jensen reads his mind, apparently, and slides to the floor, pulling at Jared's belt with clumsy fingers until he's got it and Jared's pants open and Jared's dick in his hand.

"Fuckin' huge," he mutters, and Jared's cock jumps. Jensen smirks, looking a little stupid, and leans forward to kiss him. Jared knows his mouth tastes like come, but Jensen coaxes his lips apart and slides his tongue in deep, jerking his cock at the same time. Jared's on the edge, hands grasping at Jensen's shoulders, feeling the muscles bunching as he gets Jared off. Jared breaks the kiss to bury his face in Jensen's neck and comes hard, messily, all over Jensen's hand and his own jeans, moaning with every heavy throb of his orgasm.

When he opens his eyes again and pulls away, Jensen's wiping his fingers with toilet paper and grinning at him. He puts his hands on Jared's thighs and kisses him again, gently. Then he pushes himself to his feet and offers Jared a hand up. He helps Jared wipe up most of the mess and tosses the paper in the toilet, and watches with a leer as Jared buttons up again. He's tucking in his own shirt too, lazily, and he sneaks in one more kiss before he reaches for the doorknob.

"Your parents said midnight, right?" he asks.

"Yeah," Jared agrees, and a glance at his watch tells him it's almost a quarter to eleven.

"Got a lot of partying to do until then," Jensen says, pulling the door open and already raising his middle finger at the cheers that erupt at their emergence. "They said I had to be sober, but they didn't say you did."

"I think it's implied!" Jared says, over the music and the laughter.

"Shut up, princess," Jensen says, beaming at him, "I do what I want."


End file.
